Apparatuses in the form of computers and other electronic products, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use one or more memory devices to store information. The performance of some memory devices can be degraded by internal parasitic capacitance. In some cases, however, producing the memory devices with reduced internal parasitic capacitance may pose challenges.